monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-104.234.246.194-20160628001353/@comment-26419174-20160706192738
@ Taunt: Now, by passively, I presume you mean by DR expansion. The thing is, the expansion is generally a slow process and barring the entirety of the Order's leadership going completely retarded, they will become aware of a DR on their doorstep and will try to fight back. If(or should I say when?) they fail, the next step is damage control. Specifically, moving the population away from the affected territories and perhaps(once they run out of their own territory) into the lands of other Order nations. As such, the only way those unwilling to live in DR(which means incubisation/monsterisation and thus the person affected being lost in the eyes of the Chief God) would be those captured by mamono raiders(there may be few full scale invasions on monsters side, but raids are rather common, see here as just one example). Furthermore, since those actions would reduce the numbers of potential husbands, the raids will most likely increase in numbers and intensity, the radicals are equally likely to show up and speed the process up, Deruella style(that is after all their entire shtick) .And if they don't... well ,the those leaders and priests and whatnot would become either refugees(by running to another country) or traitors(by knowingly staying in a DR as monsters/incubi.) Now, with regards to the Order leaders getting irreversibly tainted, you have to keep in mind that once a person is a monster/ incubus they are to be killed on the spot by any of the Order's faithful. As such, sticking with the order is suicide. At best, such a high ranking person, immidiately coming out to the order authorities, begging for redemption for being an abomination s(he) has become, will be imprisoned somewhere to make sure they won't taint anyone else and will be prevented from having any authority whatsoever. Any others will be given the same treatment as any other monster/incubus can expect from the order: immediate termination. And, since those leaders do know that, only the most suicidally fanatical will pick the first option. Others will either run to the monsters or try to bring monsters to them ,in a same way those assassinated by kunoichi presumably do, depending on the situation. As a result, the country whose leaders became tainted will either have a new leader or will stop being an order country in a short while. Which actually brings me to my next point: You keep either forgetting or failing to realize, that the Order is defined, first and foremost, by it's religion, that of the Chief God. It is possible for a country to exist without worshipping Chiefly, indeed, lescatie remains a country despite being a full-on DR, but it cannot be an Order country while doing so. And crucially, the ultimate authority on what or who makes the Order is completely unconnected to the countries that are part of the Order, as that authority lies with Chief God and her alone. Anyone else(the angels, the saints, the Pope etc) are operating on her behalf and can be stripped from their authority at any moment, for example-if they become tainted. If she herself is tainted- the order, as we know, it is done for. BTW there is actually an example of a High ranking member of the Order becoming tainted by DE in canon. It is short and goes thusly :[ "After Druella's invasion, "the queen took the king to their bedroom after becoming a monster and no longer comes out and [Francisca's three sisters have all become monsters and disappeared somewhere""]] Now, with regards to the pro or anti war debate, it is very simple. There are 2 options in MGE world^ you live in peace with mamono and accept that you and your descendants will be monsters/incubi living in DRs with monster culture dominant, or you do not accept it and fight. There is no third option. Running may work for an individual or a small group, but not a nation, and the DR expansion means that in a long run that strategy is doomed regardless. That leads directly to the in-universe importance of the Order: it is the only anti-monster force which has a even a chance (however small it is) of actually winning this war. No individual country can stand against the monsters , which means that the destruction of the Order reduces the options available to 1. On the topic of the Order policies, keep in mind that DL succeeding in her plan to allow incubi to be born is not a given from an in-universe perspective, nor is the fact that her incubus+monster perpetual motion machine is not going to fuck up the world . So from the in-universe PoV the order has some legitimate grievances. Lastly, on the part of the post addressed to Aro: What do you understand as hostile takeover Taunt.? As I do currently, occupying the country and installing your own puppet leader( Francisca ) is a very fine example. It may be justified on the account of a war going on, but justified hostile takeover is still a hostile takeover . Oh, and btw do please go to the Fallen maidens the book page and read the last sentence there (disregarding translation notes an references section ofc).